Eyes, a portal to ones soul
by naru-chan13
Summary: Naruto, a little girl faces hell in Konoha. At 5 something horrible happens and she is sent away to preserve what is left of her sanity.Getting training from the most random of people can really put you ahead.7 years later she's back just in time for the
1. Chapter 1

1naru-chan13: here I am. I promise this will be good.

naruto: The problem with naru-chan13's other fic was, her sisters kept kicking her off the computor so she rushed.

sasuke: That, and she's too stubborn to pace herself so it doesn't come out crappy.

naru-chan-13 blows whistle and a mob of girls come and chase sasuke

naruto:... do I want to know?

naru-chan13: that was my sasuke fangirl whistle

naruto: naru-chan doesn't own anything... can I have one of those?

naru-chan13: why?

naruto: to torcher sasuke .

naru-can13: ... Make me pround! O.o

hands over whistle as fangirls walk by with a gagged and struggling sasuke

'Thinking'

"Talking"

**Demon related...**

(author comments)

&&&&

A little girl no more then 6 in appearance ran down an ally with a mob behind her.

Her clothes were ripped and she was covered in blood. She made a sharp turn into...

An ANBU. You'd think 'Yeah she's safe' This would be true for anyone else, especially since the ANBU force were little biased

(remind you of anyone hints: naruto's teacher, wears a mask, only told naruto the basics of one thing, icha icha paradise if you put Jiraiya, you're a stupid naruto deprived simpleton)

Oh, and this particular ANBU started the whole thing. Something about seeing naruto in the village with, what looked like a sprained ankle. --

Anyway, said ANBU grabbed naruto and slammed her against a wall. The mob caught up to them and say naruto's position and began throwing around ideas. You know, 'burn it at the stake, cut its limbs off, kill it, beat it (this guy got kicked out of the group since he was "too kind"), cut it to pieces, kill it, rip out it's eyes, kill it' the list goes on.

Then everyone got quiet and people began to disburse. No the Hokage isn't coming. He is currently in a meeting with the elders that "can not and will not be interrupted for any reason."

So here's poor little naruto, surrounded by a group of pissed (and a good amount drunk) men. Yes men. The women went to make sure the children, along with anyone else doesn't interfere.

(Sorry, my mind isn't that sick and twisted so we are skipping the gang rape scene)

A week has passed and the villagers were in a very good mood, the village was also peaceful and quiet. That is when the Hokage began to worry. He was worried for the little blond prankster that he hasn't heard of for a long time now. Even more so when he realized that one week ago was her birthday. Her 5th birthday. (Yes, I'm a bitch)

The Third was about to send out the ANBU but decided against when he remembered what happened last time. They had found her, but she was half dead and, they were too happy about it for his taste. So he called someone who he knew he could trust, though others doubted her. He decided to bring in the other as well. They were to work together in their field, so he decided to see how it was going so far.

Taking out a scroll he placed some of his blood on it and in a poof of smoke two figures stood. One, the girl was a teenager with short purple hair and snake like eyes (yes I like Anko, get over it) while the other, a boy who had quite a few scars stood. Most would say he was scary or creepy. What would you expect from the heads of torture and interrogation?

"I'll get to the point, I need your help finding Uzimaki Naruto. Don't interrupt, I didn't send the ANBU because I don't trust them" Both Jounins were shocked O.O wether it be that he didn't trust the ANBU or that he trusted them more.

"Permission to speak sir," a nod "When was the last time you saw Naruto and any idea what happened?" right to the point. That's why he liked Ibiki.

"The last time I saw Naruto was eight days ago, and I'm afraid the villagers pulled another 'Happy Birthday Surprise' for Naruto. After what happened last year and all..." He began to drift off, obviously not wanting to think about it.

"Sir, didn't Naruto turn up in your office three days later. She had hid in the woods, do you think she would be there." Anko asked. A bit too young to realize her mistake.

"How do you know that Anko?" The Hokage asked patiently, well, as patiently as someone could in his position.

"Hell, everyone knows about tha- ... Never mind, lets just get started." Two nods of affirmation and they were off. The Hokage, unfortunately, had to stay or it would be too suspicious. No one would suspect Anko or Ibiki of helping the 'Demon Brat' which, was sad. People stereotype. That's Konoha for you.

In a random ally

Anko, who is smarter then she looks, and had some experience in these situations, wether it was the victim or the procrastinate, went straight to the allies. One in particular that many people were avoiding. Opening a nearby dumpster she instantly knew why. There, covered in trash and dry blood was Naruto. The thing that scared and pissed Anko off the most, was that she was naked.

Anko lifted Naruto signaled Ibiki aand used a teleport jutusu to get herself and Naruto to the Hokage. In a word, it was chaos. Some 'special' medics were rushed in, and by 'special' I mean someone trustworthy, unlike many others who have tried everything from poisen to sufficating Naruto. And, even though she's five, Naruto's gone through many doctors.

And, since these few doctors are the ones who actually liked Naruto, they were already prepared. After what happened last year. And the year before that etc. And so, here lies Naruto, covered in bandages and out cold.

"Will she be alright? It's been a week of neglect and with those injuries... They even left scars! It's never happened before. It always healed her, why isn't it now?" The Third was pissed and really scared.

"It did." Replied a doctor, voice cracking as he did so.

"What?" He heard but, he didn't want to. To all in the room, which was still the Hokages office, was very sad and devastating.

"It did heal her, but, even Kyubii has his limits." Nobody was shocked, they knew it would happen eventually, just not so soon (no, kyubii isn't dead --)

"It was probably waiting too. For them to stop. I have endured many things but this, I can't even begin to imagine." Ibiki had been the one to speak. They couldn't agree more.

"I have some preparations to attend to. Anko, Ibiki, neither of you have work at the moment, so I'd like you to stay with Naruto." and he left, with no room for discussion.

About 3 hours later Naruto woke up. Some of the doctors were forced to leave, to return to work, though they'd rather stay with Naruto so, only 3 doctors and the two Jounins were left. Nobody dared to make a sound. Naruto quickly removed the bandages around her eyes before the remaining doctors could protest. When they did, Naruto did what they least expected.

The Third picked this moment to return with three people following. Even to the newcomers, they had never in all their lives seen something like Naruto's grin. Never had they seen something so big and fake. It was sad, and when she opened her eyes, it only got worse.


	2. Chapter 2

naru-chan13: thanks for the kind words

sasuke: at least this one was better

naruto: your only saying that cause she let the readers vote on the pairings in her other fic

:sasuke sulks as fangirls stalk:

naruto: I didn't even have to blow the whistle that time!

ANYWAY

lets get right into this!

NOT DOING THAT TALKING THINKING THING ANYMORE

well, the explanation at the beginning anyway

don't own nothing

Naruto's eye's. They held so much emotion and at the same time they were void. Void of feeling, of all the sadness she has felt over the years and most of all.

They were void of sight.

(Wasn't going to do this but it sounded like a good idea)

Her eyes were glazed as if she were looking past them all to something in the distance. Something they didn't, couldn't and would never be able to see.

"Naruto." The Third started of, speaking gently so not to startle her but she didn't make any reaction at all. The remaining medics made their way to her and even more slowly began to check her over for anything else.

Her being blind wasn't a total surprise. They had hoped, that the fact that her eyes were still in their sockets was a sigh that she would have recovered. Foolish hope on their part. What hurt them though, was how they got their first reaction from Naruto.

A medic, who could be considered Naruto's personal doctor went to check Naruto's back, which meant actually touching her. They weren't afraid of any violent reaction, just the opposite. And thats just what they got. The moment skin met skin Naruto jerked back almost falling off the bed she was placed on.

The gods must have had something against them, or Naruto, or both because the next thing that happened was worse then the fist. How that tiny voice was able fill up the room, none of the occupants would ever know. But what was said would never be forgotten.

"I'm sorry." two words. That was all it took. But again, it didn't stop there.

"Naruto-chan, you have nothing to apologize for." The Third tried to assure her but when she shook her head again and continued, elaborating this time. Though a selfish thought, the Third wished she had lost her voice instead of sight.

"No. I do. I'm always causing problems and inconveniencing everyone. I'm just, really sorry that I had to survive that and cause you more trouble." Almost everyone in the room broke at that. She said it so innocently and with that grin, that smile.

If the Sadaime could have, he would have joined the group of medics. But he was a shinobi, the Hokage. That means, never show emotion. He wasn't alone in this though, Anko, Ibiki and two of his three guests were in the same boat as him.

"Hey gaki!" the women who weren't sobbing in the room decided to go about it a different way. Coincidently, they started at the same time. They looked each other over and gave a nod of approval, beginning again. "Never, ever say anything like that ever again."

Naruto looked confused at this. If not for the situation, they would have awed at how cute she looked. "I know why jiji-chan says nice things to me but, I don't know you two. You have nothing to gain from this."

Now it was their turn to be confused

"What do you mean Naruto-chan? What is the reason you think I'm nice to you?"

"Well, if there was ever to be a situation in which a sacrifice was needed like how the Fourth-" everyone winced at this. She figured it was the mention of their fallen hero, the truth. The mourned silently the memory of a man, he was a hero but, he was also a father to a child that never knew. "-defeated the Kyubii."

Another wince. Their hero, the Fourth might have sacrificed his life in death but something even worse had occurred that day. He sacrificed the life of his daughter, damning her to a hell bound existence in the village.

"Naruto, I would never dream of doing such a thing to anyone, especially you. Where would you get such idea?" Naruto looked confused, opened her mouth to speak but stopped. Then a look of realization passed over her face. "Naruto?"

"It doesn't matter." she stated calmly which, was very awkward for everyone in the room.

:cough:

The attention then went to the three newcomers. A man with wild white hair and tatoos on his face, a blond woman with large... assets and a teenage girl with black.

Not that Naruto would know any of this.

"Naruto I'd like you to meet some old friends of mine." The Third took Naruto's hand and helped her up. She immediately crumbled to her feet. What do you expect from someone who was beaten to the point were a normal person wold have died five times over. AND, was left unattended in a dumbster for a week! Thing is, she got right back up.

"So-" Naruto started once the Third stopped her in front of his 'friends'

"This-" The Third took her hand and placing it on the closest person's hand which, was very large in comparison to her own. "-is Jiraiya ." Jiraiya bent down to the five year olds level. Naruto was already small for her age.

It finally clicked with those who knew, why she ate so much whenever they saw her eating. They realized that the villagers obsession with hurting her had gone so far. From raping her to denying her food in any way.

(Not selling, giving her spoiled food, overcharging her, etc.)

"Hello Naruto-chan. How's it going?" Jiraiya attempted to lighten things up. The closest thing he got was a stressed smile. The Third motioned he to pass Naruto off to the woman beside him. He did as he was instructed. The next hand was much smaller but was very rough with callouses.

"My name is Tsunade. This next to me is my apprentice, Shizune." She placed Naruto's free hand on Shizune's hand.

"Naruto. Tsunade and Jiraiya were once students of mine and, because of everything happening I think it would be best for them to take you away for a few years... So the things you've endured won't ever happen again." He really wanted her to agree to this. He couldn't force her but then again, why would she stay.

"Don't deserve it? But they sa-" she was cut off.

"Who the hell said you deserved this!?" Anko screamed, holding tears back with the last of her will.

"Everyone." That did it. Nija or not, Hokage or not. They were all human. And they all cried.

"DAMN IT! WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU CRYING! AFTER EVERYTHING THEY'VE DONE1 NOTHING, YOU AREN'T EVEN YELLING ABOUT HOW STUPID THOSE BASTARDS ARE!" Anko was frantic.

"I don't cry because it would provoke them. Showing indifference seems to be the least painful option and well, they seem more sad then angry. They just picked me as their outlet for suffering."

"That is exactly why I want you to be somewhere safe. They aren't thinking strate and look what happened. I don't want you to hurt anymore."

"Alright, but I have a question."

"Go right ahead." Naruto pointed to the other side of the room where Tsunade had moved to and asked.

"Why is that woman in a genjutsu?"

naru-chan13: Yeah! another chappie .

sasuke:glares:

naruto: we'll have the next chapter out soon. If you suggest it, it may go into the story . 3

bye-bye and luv to all


	3. Chapter 3

1naru-chan13: Yeah! People are reading my stuff... AND they like it

sasuke: WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!

naruto:... -.-

naru-chan13: ... sugar?

naruto: sugar .

sasuke: she doesn't own anything but that's okay

she makes it up in personality o

naru-chan13: HOW MUCH SUGAR DID YOU GIVE HIM

... It wasn't sugar was it

naruto: ... maybe?-.-

lets begin

"Naruto? How did you know that she was wearing a genjutsu?" The Third asked.

"I'd like to know how she knew she was over there. I didn't even notice" Jiraiya was the one to ask that time.

"I felt her." she received blank stares but, she can't see so she took the silence as a sign of confusion. "Like how, when the villagers chase me and it's dark. I can't see them but I know they're there. I can do it even if that weird feeling isn't there."

Anko gained a solemn expression while the others became confused. "What do you mean Naru-chan?" The Third was beginning to worry and, just as Naruto was about to answer Anko cut in.

"Killer intent." Naruto looked confused while everyone else looked pissed.

"Don't fucking joke like that Anko!" one of the medics called out.

"Is that what it's called?" They froze. Everyone's attention went back to Naruto who's face looked confused.

"No, Na-" The medic who was trying to console Naruto was cut off as Anko pushed past her and began to whisper in her ear. Naruto's face lit up but Anko's stayed the same. They really didn't know wether to take this as a good sign or not.

They didn't even have enough time to work up their hope. It wouldn't have mattered because Naruto's words would have crushed it anyway.

"So it was killer intent! That's exactly how it felt!" They really needed to get her out of there. If finding out the name of killer intent made her smile... Let's just say everyone was disappointed in the village.

"Naruto. We are going to your appartment to get your things. Then you are leaving with-" Naruto cut in.

"But you still didn't answer my question?" She tilted her head to the side in a cute expression.

"I wear it cause I like to." Tsunade answered. Naruto seemed a bit disappointed in the answer.

"Okay, but we don't need to go to the apartment. I have never had anything of importance and besides that I was e-evi-evicted." Naruto finished. Stumbling on the last word, showing her age for the first time since she had awaken.

(She's five people. Big words little kid. Hell I screw up pronunciation a lot too)

"You were what?" Naruto was about to start again but- "never mind. You'll be leaving no-" before he could finish everyone (in the room, from the village) screamed,

"WAIT!" This startled many people, except Naruto for she was used to people yelling. Especially at her. And randomly attacking her, and throwing stuff at her, and, well... yeah

Anko started. "Well, I don't know abot the others but I know I want to give Naru-chan a little present before she goes." The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Fine. Be back in two hours." this caused them to stare. The Third blushed a bit, "I'd like to fetch something for her aswell. And," and's were never good. This was a very bad and if his expression was any indication. "My wife is going to want to get Naruto who know's what."

(Bwhahaha-hehe... What? Shopping is evil)

Everyone face faulted but, Naruto who, was still in a state of shock that someone was being nice to her for no reason and that the old man was one of them.

So, for the next two hours, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune talked to Naruto. Tsunade had also fixed up any wounds that hadn't healed yet though, the scars stayed much to the disappointment of the three. Naruto had a different way of seeing it.

"Naruto, aren't you sad that the scars won't go away?" Shizune asked.

"Actually, it's quite fine. Ibiki-kun has many scars as well."

(Naruto became very familiar with everyone in the room. Also, she is five. Doesn't take much for a five year old, especially Naruto, to get under someone's skin)

"I just thought you'd be upset and stuff, sorry."

"It's okay. It just shows I've experienced and lived through a hard time. It can also serve as a reminder not to let my guard down, especially on my birthday." And it was quiet after that. Until they picked up the topic of training and decided to fill in a schedule for everything she should learn.

The two hours came and just at the last second the entire office filled with smoke. When it cleared everyone who had left was back in the room. The Third, deciding it was best to have Naruto open her presents later put everything in a scroll. They all escorted Naruto and her new caretakers to the gate. The guards on duty were actually some who didn't exactly like Naruto.

(Surprise there)

Though Naruto was now blind beyond repair, she acted the same as always. They were able to see how stressed that grin was. The guards who actually had the gull to glare at Naruto received one from everyone in the group. That one unlucky, and oh so very stupid guard who decided to say the word demon as Naruto passed was later scheduled to have a chit-chat with Anko and Ibiki.

(Yay misplaced anger . And the group is out of earshot of the guards)

They all said their goodbyes and were about to leave but Tsunade caught Naruto staring at her again. She had been for quite a while now.

"Gaki, it's rude to stare." she said as she flicked Naruto's forehead.

(GENTLY PEOPLE not killing off the main character)

"I just thought you were like me is all." She received confused looks and again, she took their silence as confusion. "I thought you were hiding something."

"What? What are you hiding Naruto?" The Third was very confused. He couldn't since a genjutsu before and even now, while concentrating he couldn't find one.

Naruto mumbled something so everyone got closer. She repeated what she had said.

"WHAT?!" You could say, everyone was a bit taken aback by this.

**TIME SKIP THROUGH TRAINING:** Naruto mostly stayed with Jiraiya because Tsunade gets drunk a lot. She did cut back since she met Naruto though. Also, She has met many people such as

Ryoga Hibiki, Akane Tendou, Ranma Sautome, (the rest of the Ranma ½ cast), Yuske Urimeshi, Hiehi, Kurama/Suichi/Yoko, Botan, (rest of YYH cast) Kagome Higurashi, Sango, Shippo, Sesshomeru, (rest of INU cast), Sauka Kinomoto, Syaron Li, (rest of CCS cast) and, you get the point.

(Yeah, I'm not telling you what Naruto was hideing... You will find out... Eventually.)

(The presents Naruto received are as follows:

**Anko** Dual Snake Destroyer

-this is Anko's signature jutsu-

Where she sends snakes from her sleeves to constrict her opponent and bite them and stuff. She also received scrolls on different poisons and antidotes.

Naruto is able to read by sending her chackra into the scroll, flowing it through the ink and reading the scrolls from her chackra's signals

**Ibiki** gave Naruto a jacket much like his own. He also sent some scrolls on torture and interigation with it.

**Medics** gave a conjoined gift. It consisted of a sewing kit -stitching up wounds, come on people- and surprisingly, some scrolls on how to make and repair weapons.

**Saidome** gave Naruto her family scroll. It contained a taijutsu style, family jutus, and instructions to the clan estate. The Kazama estate. It was from her fathers side obviously.

The Third's wife on the other hand basically dumped three stores worth of clothing into a scroll. Made one hell of a mess when they opened it.

And that's the gifts)

As for Naruto's training, she has worked with weights, been introduced to Kyubii-

(The Third received letters on Naruto's progress)

-trained with the most random of people (don't ask how she ended up in the past or spirit world... )

**(I BLAME KYUBII!)**

Anyway, she is strong. And smart. And still blind. (Hope you didn't forget)

Everything else she did with be told if important. If not then... TO HELL WITH IT ALL!

Now Naruto is heading back to Konoha after seven years away from that hell and once it's gates were in sight she stopped.

"... Well I'm bored... Might as well try that transportation jutsu here." and so she did. Quite a surprise for the Hokage. As for Naruto, it was perfect timing. Anko and Ibiki were there, just finishing their mission reports. Funny thing is, she teleported right in front of them with no smoke or sound. Scared them shitless and she knew it. So she giggled. So there was one thing that was inevitable after that.

"SO KAWAII!" Anko glomped her.

(Yeah, Anko did the same thing in my other story but can you blame me for doing it again here!)

"Air." and she let go. Taking a step back to take a look at Naruto, as did the other occupants, they weren't that surprised. Naruto had been an extremely cute and now... let's say she has matured.

Naruto's hair was the same blond color but it was very long. It was tied down her back, wrapped in bandages, so it moved like a tail of sorts. (Think Ray from Beyblade) Her bangs framed her face nicely, they too were long, down to her chin falling randomly.

Her clothes showed Ibiki and Anko's influence, even if they weren't with Naruto they had written to each other a lot. She wore the coat Ibiki had given her, though the sleeves were still too big for her. From the looks of things she couldn't care less.

A fishnet shirt stopped just under her chest but, thanks to the jacket she was covered. As for a bottom, she wore a black skirt that flared out and ended 1/3 of the way to her knee. You could see tight fishnet shorts underneath. She wore black boots instead of the traditional ninja sandals.

Some of the most peculiar aspects of her now was that she carried a redish brownish umbrella on her back and the pair of goggles she received from the academy teacher who they had gotten to be a sort of pen pal to Naruto, Iruka.

Unfortunately, those damnable whisker scars stayed. The only visible scars on her person. The Third was glad that if the clothing covered anything, it was those scars. He really hated thinking about that day.

"Hey jiji-chan! Anko-kun, Ibiki-kun! Just here to say hi and I'm back!"

"It's good to see you again Naruto. Tomorrow the genin teams are being announced at the academy. The teacher is Iruka. I know your strong but technically you aren't even a ninja yet."

"It's okay. I have one request though, for the whole team thing." a nod and she continued "I'd prefer if my new sensei wasn't given any information on me. If they really want to know and teach me, help me advance then they'll do it on their own not from my background."

(She can sense movements and people's location. She can NOT see. I repeat. She can NOT see.)

"Fair enough. You should go home now. I know you sent a mob of shadow clones to clean it up about a week ago so it should be fine."

"Arigato, ja ne!" And she disappeared.

The Kazama estate was beautiful. It was huge and overrun with plants which, was fine with Naruto. The fact is she like the way the flowers blossomed in the most random of places. She may not be able to see them but she could smell them.

(NO PLANT LIFE IN THE BATHROOM O.O)

The best part was the special jutsu on the place. No one could find the place but her. Even if they came upon it they wouldn't "find " it unless she wished it so.

It was late and Naruto was tired so she picked a spot and went to sleep. The next mourning she woke up at six and since the teams were to be announced at eight and she had to take the test at seven fifty she bathed in the hot spring type bath in her home and got dressed.

She teleported to the academy and into the room she was supposed to take the exam in just as Iruka walked in.

"Ah, great you're here. Sorry I'm late. We had a problem-" Mizuki "-but it has been taken care of." Mizukiproblem taken care of it we killed him .

"It's fine, so what now."

"Please make three bushen." Naruto is laughing her ass off at how easy the exam is on the inside.

"Okay." She smiled and made exactly three bushen. Iruka smiled as he handed her a headband and congradulated her. She took it thought for a moment, not wanting to remove her goggles. She then reached into her huge sleeves and pulled out a duck shaped training seat. O.O

(If you don't know the Ranma ½ series then you don't get the joke.)

She then stuffed it back in mumbling and pulled out a kunai case full of... KUNAI! Taking out some thread and needle she fixed the headband so it held the kunai case to her thigh, symbol showing.

"Are you done?" Iruka was being patient and still a little... amused from the whole training seat thing.

"Yeah, sorry for taking so long."

"No problem. Now, lets go." The didn't go far and Iruka opened the door to a very noisy room. Iruka took in a deep breath and Naruto covered her ears. She could take the noise, she just didn't want to. "K**NOCK IT OFF YOU BRATS!**"

And all was quiet... for like five seconds. Then there were these screechy voices. All Naruto made out of it was something about Sasuke-kun, whatever. She didn't really care.

(Skipping Iruka's speech 'cause nobody cares about it)

"And this here is Naruto Uzimaki. She's been away from the village for a while training and she will be on one of your teams." The class cough-idiots-cough took notice of Naruto for the first time after that. For the most part the boys thought she was hot and the girls hated her.

(All same teams)

"Team seven, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzimaki-"

"WHAT!?" (Guess who) "Why the hell is that bitch on the same team as me and my Sasuke-kun!?"

"Sakura sit down. Everyone, your sensei's will be coming to pick you up. Wait here for them." and Iruka left.

(And then there was three)

Team seven has been waiting for three hours now. Sakura was either trying to start a conversation with Sasuke or glaring at Naruto. Sasuke was brooding and thinking he was stuck with two weak fan girls.

(-.- Naruto is so not a fan girl... Guess we got to show him how so not a fan girl she is .)

Naruto was reading a book. "Fahrenheit 451" (LOVE THAT BOOK!)

"Hey you better not try anything on Sasuke-kun or-"

"Okay"

"-I'll- What?" That wasn't what Sakura expected. And from the looks of it, Sasuke didn't either.

"Not interested, he's all yours." she turned a page and adjusted her seat on the windowsill. "Have fun with... whatever your doing... yeah." Naruto really wasn't paying attention to anything right now. Or so it would seem. She went and tossed a kunai at the door, dull end hitting the intruder square in the head surprising them. "Your late."

"Yeah. Well, my first impression of you is-" a bucket full of shredded Icha Icha Paradise volume ones spilt it's contents on him. Naruto smirked as the man restrained himself from crying in front of the would be team. He then turned and pointed to Naruto, who was still smirking "Your evil. Meet me on the roof." and he disappeared in a poof of smoke. The three genins went to the roof to meet their sensei.

One thought ran through Naruto's head. 'This will be fun'

naru-chan13: YEAH! WHOOH! YAY ME YAY ME YAY ME!!!

naruto: ... sugar -.-

naru-chan13: Naruto is not an awesome bitchy type person. She just punished Kakashi for being late.

I AM TIRED SO I'LL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW AND POST IT THE SAME DAY 'CAUSE I'M COOL LIKE THAT!


	4. Chapter 4

1naru-cha13: Okay so it was two days. Get over it.

naruto: ... I am bored... :naruto blows whistle:

:... Sasuke runs by screaming:

naruto: now I am content .

:sasuke glomps naruto and uses her as a human shield:

sasuke: back you fangirls! Back I say!

And all the loyal fangirls left but sasuke didn't let go of naruto, who went unconscious after sasuke glomped her. Hit her head or something

Don't own anything

"O.K I'm Kakashi Hatake your knew sensei, now lets get to know one another. You know, likes, dislikes, dreams, that sort of thing."

"Why don't you go first sensei." Sakura suggested.

Kakashi looked frustrated for a second but began none the less. "My name is Kakashi my dislikes and likes are none of you business as are my dreams, I have many hobbies."

"All we learned was his name." whispered Sakura. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Naruto... well she went back to her book.

"Okay, your next pinkie." Kakashi announced.

Sakura looked fine but on the onside 'DAMN BASTARD!' ah yes. Inner Sakura rages:)

"My name is Sakura Haruno and my likes" looks to Sasuke with a little blush. "Well, my hobbies are," looks to Sasuke again and blushes deeper "My dream"She actually squealed, causing Naruto to look up from her book. First to Sakura, then to Sasuke and back to Sakura. She shook her head trying to get the sound of the squeal out of her mind. Sasuke saw her this and blushed slightly in embarrassment. "I HATE Ino-pig and Naruto-slut."O.O

Everyone turned to see Naruto's reaction but she just continued to read her book.

"Oka-y, the brooding one." And Sasuke started his, I hate the world, I'm gonna kill 'him' emmo speach. At the end he 'subtlety' looked at Naruto during the reviving his clan part. She happened to be yawning at that exact moment.

"Blondy, your next." Naruto looked up from her book slightly but then returned to her book, which pissed everyone off... until she slammed it closed which scared the crap out of them and caused the two genins tojump. Seeing what she caused she giggled a little. Unnoticed to everyone but Kakashi Sasuke blushed a little.

(. buwahaha)

"My name is Naruto Uzimaki and that's all you'll get from me." And all was quiet.

"Right, anyway tomarrow is the exam and-"Kakashi was cut off by Sakura.

"HEY! I thought we were already genin" This time Naruto answered.

"You passed the academy test. The next one is given by the instructer to make sure your ready. Kakashi-sensei, you should finish the explanation yourself. I don't want to give anything away." That got her many a strange look.

"Yeah so-"(Skipping the explanation and moving to the middle of the exam the next day)

As it started Naruto walked to a tree sat down and took a nap while Sasuke and Sakura hid in the brush. Everything else went as to the anime but-

Naruto, after Sasuke was berried jumped Kakashi. Kakashi stuck her with a kunai and she exploded into dust. Sand actually. Kakashi could then be found tried upside down from a tree above the memorial. Then the bell went off. Sasuke and a shaken Sakura sat down, wondering one, how Naruto got the bells and two, who would be tied to the post. And of corse, Naruto then gave both Sasuke and Sakura a bell.

"Well, looks like Naruto gets the post." And she was tied up. Sasuke felt this as a hollow victory so he did what he always did. WHATEVER THE HELL HE WANTS! This time, it consisted of giving Naruto some of his food.

"Here. Eat it. I don't need you slowing me down." Sakura then joined the cause. Meanwhile Naruto was counting down in her head 'three two one.' And Kakashi was there. And he looked pissed.

"You all-pass." and then there was the retarded speach. Teamwork, underneath the underneath etc. "And that's everything. On another note, meet me at the bridge tomorrow for the meeting."

TIMESKIP SOME D-RANK MISSIONS TO THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE

"I'M SICK OF THESE D-RANK MISSIONS! GIVE US SOMETHING BETTER DAMNIT!" That would be Sakura.

"I apologize Hokage-sama but, with all due respect, I feel my team is ready for something better."Sakura and Sasuke were crossing their fingers at that point. If the Hokage's face was anything to go by, then they'd end up with the damned cat again.

"Naru-chan," This, they did not expect. The Hokage was addressing Naruto quite formally. "What do you think? Are they ready?" AND he was asking her opinion. Taking her's more important then Kakashi's!

"... Yeah, I guess a C-Rank won't do too much harm." Now they were even more suspicious of Naruto.

TIMESKIP TO PUDDLES!

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto called, gaining everyone's attention.

"W-what?" (HA sasuke stuttered sasuke stuttered ha ha haha ha)

"When was the last time it rained?" Everyone thought that was a stupid question and, Naruto never wasted her time on something pointless. Then they noticed the puddle. So instead of waiting for the ninjas, the group decided to play the LETS BLOW SHIT UP game.

And what do you know, two ninja come flying out! They find out about Zabuza thanks to Naruto. They don't know what she did but, Naruto was muttering something about Ibiki and Anko oo

ENDING HERE

I'M TIRED

GET OVER IT

ONCE WE GET TO THE CHUNIN EXAM THINGS WILL PICK UP!


	5. Chapter 5

naru-chan13: yeah, I wont be updating anything for a good while

sasuke: lazy ass

naru-chan13: …

naruto: YOU TEME! Don't you know what happened?!

sasuke?

naru-chan13: …

naruto: sigh you really don't?

sasuke: hn?

naru-chan13: …

naruto: her dad died

sasuke!

naru-chan13: …

naruto: two days ago

sasuke: the 25th, chrismas? Your shitting me right?

naru-chan13: …

naruto: unfortunately no

sasuke: …sorry hugs

naru-chan13: …

naruto: yeah, so updates will not come until she gets her life back on track, please don't ask for details on death

again, sorry


End file.
